


Alyanette Coffeeshop AU

by LadyRavenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Marinette might manage to do her job without getting hurt and be in the same room as Alya at the same time, but today is not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alyanette Coffeeshop AU

The first time Alya came into the coffeeshop, Marinette burnt her hand on a steam wand. That night, with still aching fingers, she sketched what she remembered--Steven Universe snapback, thick black glasses, a long sleeved plaid shirt. 

The second time Alya came into the shop, Marinette cracked her knees on an open cabinet, managing to stop herself from falling outright only by catching herself on the register. She drew Alya’s quirked eyebrow that night, and her pouty lips, and the beauty mark that peaked out from beneath her beanie.

The third time, Marinette overfilled Alya’s drink (medium double dirty chai latte), and when she grabbed it to put the lid on, it spilled all down her arm.

“Next time I’ll get it iced,” Alya said as she paid. Marinette daydreamed the quip had been just for her, and she tried not to scratch at the burn gel on her arm as she doodled the tattoos Alya’s shorter sleeves had revealed that afternoon.

Alya came in every day for a week. Marinette got attacked by the ice machine, sliced her thumb while washing tongs, and pressed her hand on the inside of the warming oven door.

“Seriously,” Alya said. Her cup had been empty for twenty minutes but--surely it was just a coincidence she had waited until Marinette was on register to come up and refill it.

“You need to take better care of yourself,” Alya said. Marinette looked over her shoulder, but Nino was on break. She turned back to Alya, and her eyes were a little too intense right now, so Marinette focused on her collarbone instead. It was on display behind the thin strap of a grey tank top. It turned out Alya’s tattoos crept up and over her shoulders and down into her chest, a beautiful mess of comic book references and interesting symbols.

Alya quirked an eyebrow, then raised her arm and wiggled her fingers. Marinette looked down and--oh! She meant her burns. And scrapes. And more burns.

“I’m, uh, you know, wobble wobble--” shit, shit, SHIT--

“Clumsy?” Alya provided.

“Yes,” said Marinette. Alya’s other collarbone was just as nice as the first one.

“Hey,” Alya said. “If I ask you out, will you like, get a concussion or something?”

“Probably,” Marinette said before her brain had fully processed what was happening. “Wait, what?!”

She stumbled backward and flung her arm out to balance herself, knocking a box full of tea bags into Alya’s face.  _ Great _ , Martinette thought miserably, eyes shut tight. But there was a pleasant tinkling sound and--Alya was laughing. Marinette’s face still burned but at least she felt like she could open her eyes.

“Oh man,” Alya said, leaning against the counter as if she needed it to steady herself. “You are too cute. What’s your name, wobble wobble?”

“M-M-Marinette.”

“Make me my usual and write your number on it, would you?”

  
Marinette didn’t even burn herself. Alya left a 500% tip. She wore plaid to their first date, and kissed Marinette even though she put her elbow in the spaghetti they were supposed to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've never written a coffeeshop AU and this ship deserves every trope fanfic has to offer a million times. A million times Alyanette, Morty, Alya and Marinette forever, Alyanette dot com, Marinette and Alya adventures Morty, a thousand times Alyanette.


End file.
